Then It Hit Me
by Blairoutloud1428
Summary: After a freak accident at a hockey game, Bella develops mind reading powers. Suddenly she's privy to the intermost thoughts of everyone around her and it's uncomfortable... to say the least. To top it off Edward Cullen, the heir to the Cullen fortune (And incidentally the guy who caused her accident) discovers Bella's powers and blackmails her to come work for him. All Human.


**Then It Hit Me**

**Song of the Week: Hit or Miss by New Found Glory**

_**Hi guys! After a four-year hiatus from fanfiction I have returned! (God I feel old after saying that). I hope you guys enjoy my new story Then It Hit Me.**_

_**I made a bet with myself that I couldn't write a completed story that wasn't a one shot- like I usually do, and wasn't completely cheesy. I plan on updating every week (or every other week at the most. I'm in college what can I say?) And every chapter will have a featured song, which may or may not fit the chapter's theme. **_

_**I was curious if I could find a song that had the same or similar title as my chapter names. (I have a thirty-chapter outline, with everything planned). And I found that I could. I put the option that I felt either best fit the chapter or was just fucking hilarious. This song by New Found Glory fit the Chapter quite nicely. (Or at least the tone of it).**_

_**Here is a quick Summary (expanded from the title) of what this story will be about. **_

_**After a freak accident, Bella develops mind reading powers. In the aftermath she has to deal with discovering friend's secrets, attempting to get her super sexy boss to notice she exists and a second job as Edward Cullen's business advisor. (The same Edward Cullen who caused her freak accident). Can she deal with the secrets no one suspected? Can she avoid getting sucked in to the soap opera that is the Cullen family's life? Will she ever control this new power? Does she even want to?**_

_**To find out the answers to these questions and more read on!**_

_**One more note: (Sorry) The characters are from twilight as well as some of the basic plot points. However I did change the characters a little and the plot is mostly all mine! Also the Seagulls are an entirely fictional hockey team. And I apologize right now for any hockey rules, lingo etc. for anything I mess up (and I am sure I will). So for you die hard hockey fans who are going to complain (Oh and I do bash the Avalanche a little bit. But I'm an Av's fan myself so suck it.) All I'm going to reply is Chapter 1: Prologue. Read it. **_

_**K now you can get on with reading. I promise the disclaimers will never be this long again!**_

**Chapter 1: Hit or Miss**

There were two things my Dad truly loved in life: Fishing and Sports- or more specifically hockey. Needless to say he was absolutely thrilled when he learned that some rich businessman with money to spare and a passion for hockey had decided to establish a Seattle team for the NHL.

The team was originally named the Seattle Seamen, but thankfully that was changed to the less suggestive, but far lamer Seattle Seagulls. The Seagulls were easily the worst team in the league, having never gotten to even the playoffs of the Stanley Cup Final but my dad supported them all the same. I asked him why couldn't he go back to supporting the Chicago Blackhawks (the team he supported before the Seagulls were formed) and he gave me a long lecture about being loyal to our home team. Needless to say the subject of his loyalty to sports teams that suck never came up again.

Personally I am not that much of a sports fan, preferring to stick with my books. The few things I know about hockey come from overhearing my dad and his buddies screaming at the television set while I was cooking dinner in the kitchen. So was I super duper excited to be dragged to a family outing to a Seagulls game with my Dad, his best friend Billy, Billy's son, Jake and my stepsiblings Leah and Seth? Not really, but I was willing to put up with it because it just made my dad so damn happy.

Let me tell you right now. If I knew then that this little family outing would end with a trip to the hospital and me developing mind reading powers, I would have faked an illness and sat at home with my dear friend Jane Eyre. My life would have been far less complicated, and I would have continued on my way to becoming a crazy cat lady in peace.

If only life were that simple….

"Today is the day," I said to the mirror. I examined my appearance. Blue blouse, low cut to show off some but not too much cleavage, dark grey skinny jeans and silver kitten heels.

"Today good things are going to happen to you, Bella Swan. Today you will be noticed and appreciated." I sighed. "Today is the day I stop taking advice from self help books," I muttered.

Rosalie honked the horn of her brand new silver Audi, courtesy of her loving husband Royce King. My car, lovingly nicknamed 'The Dinosaur" by Seth died about a week ago and I couldn't afford to get it fixed. Turns out substitute teachers don't get paid that much. I ran out the door, stopping to grab my purse and raincoat.

"You look nice today," Rose said as I got into the car. She eyed me suspiciously. Rose knows me better than anyone else. She has been my best friend since kindergarten when she punched Jessica Stanley for stealing my animal crackers.

Rose sighed. "You're not sill hung up on Demetri Clark are you?"

I looked at her guiltily. "He's going to ask me out today, I know it. He's been checking me out for weeks. This outfit is going to be the tipping point."

"Oh? What's he going to do Bells? Rip your clothes off and pronounce his undying devotion in the middle of your lecture about Macbeth?"

I grinned, "I was hoping for a more private setting, like ripping my clothes off in his office, but I'll take what I can get."

Rosalie smiled. "Wish Royce would rip off my clothes," she sighed.

"You guys having a dry spell?" I asked.

Rose looked over at me. "Bells, we've been having a dry spell since Henry was born."

I gaped at her, "But Henry was born…"

"Six months ago, I know," Rose interrupted.

"God that blows, I'm so sorry Rose. Do you want me to take Henry for the weekend; you can drop him off after the game. You guys are going right?"

Rose brightened. She like my Dad loved hockey and was a die-hard Seagulls fan. I really didn't get what Royce was thinking, Rose was every man's wet dream. She loved sports, knew how to cook, was wicked smart and even after a baby had the figure of a supermodel. Every guy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her, myself included.

"Bella could you do that? Really? I just know if I can get ten minutes with Royce, without Henry screaming we can beat this damn dry spell."

"Ten minutes?" I asked, grinning.

"Honey when you are as sexually repressed as I am, and as I am sure Royce is ten minutes is all it takes." We both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

We finally pulled up into the school parking lot and Rose pulled into her usual space.

I said goodbye to Rose and walked into the principle's office for my assignment, hoping Demetri would be there to give it to me... in more ways than one. There's almost always someone to sub for. It was really a hit or miss kind of deal. I do better off than some other substitute teachers in town as I have been hired as a permanent substitute for Forks High School. However my salary still put me just above the poverty line.

Luck must be with me today, there was Demetri looking like a god in his khaki pants and dark green sweater. I can think of very few people who are as handsome as he is. Or as smart. Damn I have it bad.

"Hey Bella," he said, giving me a smile that made my heart start pounding in my chest.

"Hey Demetri," I said, resisting the urge to start giggling like a freshman in high school. "What do you got for me today?"

"James bailed on me today to get hyped up for the Gulls game tonight. Do you think you can handle his sophomore biology class?"

"Dear god what is with everybody and this game? It seems like everyone I know is going to be there," I said, scowling.

Demetri laughed, "Not a Seagulls fan Bella?" He asked me, grinning.

I smiled, "Not a sports fan. My dad is dragging everybody to the game though. What about you, are you going?" I asked coyly.

"Nah couldn't get tickets. You'll have to give me a play by play Monday." He said, winking at me.

Oh my god. Is this it? Is he finally asking me out, after months of pining after him like a lovesick loser?

"So you never answered me. You ok with taking over for James?" He said.

My heart dropped. If he were going to ask me out now would've been the perfect time. Rats! Curse him! How many hints do I have to drop?

"Yeah, that will be totally fine," I said, resisting a scowl.

"Great!" He replied, oblivious as ever. Guess it's time to break out the neon signs. Knowing him he'd probably misinterpret them anyways. For a smart guy, Demetri can be really stupid.

I sighed and went to James's class. If I'm being truly honest to myself, biology is probably my least favorite subject to teach, but work is work.

Luckily for me James had set up a video for the class to watch so I just sat up in his desk reading Pride and Prejudice and disciplining the morons who thought it would be cool to mess with the sub.

I mean really? I had known not only all of their older siblings but their parents as well. The attempts to switch names to confuse me were nothing more than pathetic. I will relish the day when they come up with something more original.

"Come on Bells it will be fun," my stepbrother Seth implored. I stared at him.

"You realize we all look completely ridiculous right?" I said, gesturing to his outfit. My father being the die-hard Gulls fan that he was had made all of us dress in Seagulls Jerseys and Seagulls Hats. I am typically not the kind of girl who cared that much about her clothes, but I didn't want to be seen in public wearing the Gulls jersey.

The Seagulls team colors were powder blue, neon green and dark grey, the result being the tackiest, ugliest Jersey in the NHL. The only thing I could guess at is that the team owner is colorblind, and nobody had the common sense to tell him that under no circumstances do those colors go together. Ever.

"Lighten Up Bella, everybody at the game is going to be wearing the same thing," Seth said brightly.

"Everybody but the people wearing the Avalanche Jerseys," I retorted. The Avalanche colors were maroon and white, which was a hell of a lot better than the monstrosity I had on.

"There won't be a lot of people wearing Avs gear. The Colorado Avalanche are the second worst team in the league," Jake said.

That was true. The Colorado Avalanche was the worst team in the NHL before the Seagulls were formed. The sad thing is that they are still going to skate circles around the Gulls and beat them by at least three points, although it wasn't that hard to do. I strongly suspected that the Forks High Hockey Team could beat the Seagulls. They were just that bad.

"Look Bella, just suck it up and get through it, what's the worst that could happen?" Jake said, grinning.

"Fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms together and pouting.

Jake laughed. "Let's get going drama queen, we don't want to be late."

Me, Seth, and Jake went downstairs to see my Dad talking with Billy and bouncing up and down from excitement, causing me to roll my eyes. My Dad and his hockey.

"You guys ready to go? We don't want to miss any of the action!" My Dad said excitedly.

"You drive safely, and be good," my stepmother said, giving my father one of her all famous, dreaded looks. "If I get another call from the Cullen Center saying that you are getting held by security for rowdy behavior, I swear to God all of you will be grounded."

"Why will we get grounded?" Seth whined.

"If I remember correctly, last time you boys went to a game, not only did you not stop Charlie from his rowdy behavior, you also joined in." Sue said.

Billy looked at Sue guiltily, "In our defense the referee was totally biased."

"I don't care if the referee chooses to penalize every player on the team, you boys will not start another riot."

"And with that we should be going," Jake interjected.

"I'll go grab Leah," I said, already running up the stairs. Unlike my relationship with Seth, which was easy and felt as if he were my flesh and blood brother, my relationship with Leah was a little more strained.

She hated me. I don't know why, try as I might I can't pin down a reason for her hate, it's just from day one of Charlie and Sue's marriage she has treated me like I am the cause for all of her life's problems.

Leah was wearing a tank top with the Seagulls emblem on the front. It looked very pretty on her; it also lacked the neon green color that made my Jersey so tacky.

"How the hell did you convince Charlie to allow you to not wear a Jersey," I asked in amazement, looking down at mine. It was huge on me, covering literally every inch of skin from the neck down. Leah's snug fitting tank top that accented her figure and showed some cleavage was far more attractive in comparison.

"It's still Seagull's gear. I got Charlie to buy it for me last time we went to a game. It's better than wearing that monstrosity," She looked at my outfit in disgust. "Guess he forgot to get you one," she added, smiling sweetly. I glared at her, which caused her to laugh.

I turned to huff out, but only managed to trip on the doorway. Leah laughed again.

"Come on Bella it's time to go, wouldn't want to miss this precious family outing," she snarled.

We all piled into Billy's van and took off. Luckily I am the kind of person who can sleep anywhere, so I chose to ignore the hockey talk and sleep for the entire trip to the Cullen Center in Seattle.

"Bella, Come on Bells wake up!" Seth said, shoving me. I groaned and sat up. Sure enough we were in the parking lot of the Cullen Center. Swarms of people wearing the same awful Jerseys as we were, mixed in with some Avalanche Jerseys, were crowding the door trying to get in.

I forgot how much I truly loathe the Cullen Center. The Cullen family, the same people who owned the Seagulls, owned the Cullen Center, hence the name. It was often crowded, unorganized, chaotic swarm of people inside attempting to get greasy, overpriced food, and find their seats.

The Cullen family was widely known as the richest family in Washington, after Bill Gates, and easily one of the richest families in the United States. The Seagulls were formed by the patriarch of the family, Edward Cullen Sr., for his grandsons who love to play hockey, and were the two top bachelors in the Pacific Northwest, hands down. They were drop dead gorgeous in completely different ways. Emmett Cullen was big and brawny, and could probably take the Hulk in a wrestling match, no problem. He was a goalie for the Seagulls and may be the only decent player on the team. Rosalie has the biggest crush on him.

His little brother, Edward is more lean, but still muscly. He has copper colored hair and smoldering green eyes. Even though he is younger than Emmett, rumor has it that he is the one their father, Carlisle is prepping to take over. In his spare time Edward plays forward for the Gulls, but he isn't nearly as dedicated to it as Emmett is and trust me it shows. I can't count the number of times Charlie, Billy, Seth, Jake and Rose have screamed at the TV to get that pretty boy off the ice. It's kind of funny, actually.

The Cullen's have a daughter too, Alice Cullen, but I don't think she's nearly as into sports as her brothers. For her eighteenth birthday last year her parents bought her a mall. Not a mini mall or a normal mall either, but one of the biggest malls in the Pacific Northwest, with the most designer stores per square foot in America.

Since Edward and Emmett Cullen were both playing tonight if the rumors were correct, there were a lot of girls wearing incredibly tight outfits and looking more like they were going to a club and not a hockey game. I suppose the other players who also drew in seven figures would be a pull as well. But I'm sure that the Cullen boys are the skank squad's main targets.

Charlie led the way to the doors, we all grabbed hands in our attempts to stay together, which earned us some snickers from a few ten year olds. They stopped snickering after they saw Leah though.

We finally made it into the Cullen Center, and headed to our seats. Once we got there we opted to send Seth and Jake as our official food slaves, to go buy us all dinner. We had surprisingly good seats, down in the front section right behind the Seagull's bench. There was a small throng of desperate girls trying to get past the security, to get closer to the ice, where the Seagulls were warming up.

I snickered, and pointed it out to Seth who burst out laughing. He pointed at one of the girls towards the front of the pack. This girl was flirting outrageously with the security guard. She half turned towards me, and I realized it was Leah! I burst out laughing hysterically.

"I'm going to go attempt to save that security guard from our sister," I told Seth. I stood up and started walking down to the glass. The descent was steep, so I decided it would be better to watch my feet as I went down, so I wouldn't kill myself. Which is why I didn't notice the god awful shot made by Edward Cullen, and Emmett blocking it with his stick and shooting the puck as hard as he could, which caused it to go over the glass and straight towards my head. The crowd gasped and I blacked out.

_So there's the end of Chapter 1! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews would be great! Can't wait to hear your commentary. _

_Blairoutloud_


End file.
